Unleashing the Force (no pun intended)
by Phrantic
Summary: After the meeting on Corellia was crushed by the imperial troops, Galen Marek aka. Starkiller and Juno Eclipse had to stay covered and are alone on the Rogue Shadow. Juno can't hold back her feelings and helps Galen to truely unleash his force. It's a one-shot story :) Rated M for lemon :D Like...REALLY lemon. I mean leeeeeeemooooooon ;D have fun guys


Unleashing the Force (no pun intended)

**Okay the pun was intended….This is a requested one-shot story about Galen Marek and Juno. I'm kinda looking forward to writing it since I'm a big Star Wars fan. If I get any facts wrong please don't kill me (This goes to the hardcore Star Wars fans^^) It's also a little bit off-story but the persons aren't actually OOC. It takes place right after the meeting on Corellia. It's gonna be a lemon so if you're offended by nudity, intercourse etc. please don't read it. Since english isn't my native language I'd like to apologize in advance for grammar fails :) I'd love to hear some reviews ****:)****Have fun ;D**

Galen woke up from a bad dream. He dreamed of a meeting on the planet Correlia in which he tried to form a rebel alliance against the empire. Then, out of nowhere, imperial troops appeared and attacked the meeting. He fought against his former master Lord Vader and fell down a cliff which was the point where he woke up.

"What a stupid dream…" he thought. But actually…his body was completely aching. Did he fell out of his bed during this crazy dream? No. The pain was too big. What the hell did happen? He opened his eyes and had to shut them immediately. The light was too bright and it was blinding him. He saw stars for a short moment and red patterns moving beneath his eyelids. He slowly opened his eyes again, trying to shield them by holding his hand against the light source. When he saw what happened to his hand, he sat straight in his bed instantly. It was completely injured. He could see a complete color palette on his hand. There was blue and red and green and several shades of black. It was totally scratched and when his gaze wandered up his arm he saw several bandages wrapped around it. He looked down his chest and realized that almost his whole upper body was mummified. It was completely sore and he almost couldn't believe his eyes. Then, slowly, it came back to his mind. It wasn't a dream. It was real. Galens face twisted in pain as he remembered his fall off the cliff. How could he ever have survived this? The young man looked around and recognized his surroundings. He was on board of the Rogue Shadow. He swung his legs out of the bed and onto the floor. As his naked feet touched the cold metal he quivered. When the former apprentice tried to stand up, his legs weakened and he almost fell down. He could grab a shelf next to his bed which prevented him from hitting the floor. Galen pulled himself up again, trying to ignore the unbearable pain in his arms. As his eyes were on one level with the shelf, he could see his light saber resting on there. It was completely damaged and covered in scratches. His head turned towards the door, as he heard a noise coming from the outside. He slightly panicked. What if Vader was aboard? What if he took him back to the Super Star Destroyer, so he could hand him over to the Emperor? His worries were blown away when the door opened and Junos head appeared in the opening.

"You shouldn't walk right now!" she said "your whole body is injured, you need to rest." She hurried towards him, gently grabbed is arm and led him back to his bed. He sat down and looked up in the worried face of his pilot. "How are you feeling?" she asked him. Her melodic voice had something deeply calming. His fast breath slowed down and he tried to relax for a moment. "It's alright. It's painful but I can handle it. I'm stronger than you think." It hurt him deep in his heart lying to her like that. The pain was much bigger than he dared to admit. "What happened after I fell off the cliff?" he finally asked. "Well…PROXY sent me to the Rogue Shadow after the clones attacked. Most of the troops left after they kidnapped the senators and the whole place was burned to ashes. When I was sure that they wouldn't return, I flew to the ruins und searched for you. I couldn't find PROXY but I finally found you. You were barely conscious and so I carried you to the Rogue Shadow. We are now still in the corellian sector but far enough away from Corellia. I doubt they will find us. The ship is floating in the atmosphere of Soronia. They won't search for us here." Juno replied. Galen frowned. He couldn't believe Vader betrayed him once again. They wanted to exterminate the Emperor, but the Sith Lord just threw him away like a moldy mushroom sauce. Tears of desperation filled his eyes. "Is everything okay?" Juno asked concerned. "It's just…I really thought I could trust Vader. He trained me since I was a little boy. I mean he never was like a father to me, but I thought it meant something that he chose me as his apprentice." The pilot knew that it hurt him, but she also was still filled with hate for the empire. "He just used you for his purposes. You never meant anything to him. You shouldn't let it get to you. It'll just eat you up till you're just an empty shell." Galen felt that Juno wasn't lying. He was thankful for the comfort she gave him. He was together with Juno the whole time since his secret mission started, but he never had the feeling that they might have another relationship to her, than the normal "employee-employer relationship" they had all the time. Since his youth his only friend was PROXY. He never knew other kids his age and Vader never let him leave the ship, so he actually never met other people. Juno was the first person in his life, that he enjoyed being with. She was so nice and considerate and having that in mind his chest sent out a hard pain. He slumped down and tried to catch his breath. Juno sat down next to him and put a blanket over his shoulders. "It's okay." Galen said. "The force is strong within myself. It helps me heal my wounds. The process is by far faster than it would take normally but it is exhausting and far more painful." Juno tried to smile. "Of course it's painful. You fell off a cliff and survived. It's a true wonder. I thought I had to bring your dead body back to the ship when I saw you lying down there." Galen had to smirk when he thought of that. He just couldn't imagine himself dying such an undignified death.

Two day later almost all of his wounds were healed. During this time he rarely came out of his small cabin. Juno just knew that he was meditating. At least that's what he told her right before he locked his door. "I don't sleep. I meditate – or at least I try. Jedi sometimes can see visions in the future." He said. They didn't know what to do since he was still injured, so they decided to just stay right where they were, trying to recover from the strains of the last days. During his meditation the young man realized several things. He wasn't Starkiller anymore. He wasn't Vaders apprentice anymore. And he surely wasn't a tool of the empire anymore. He was Galen Marek. Son of a Jedi and now a part of the rebel alliance. He didn't see Juno much during this time, but he felt her presence in the Rogue Shadow which always calmed him down when his hate and anger against the empire was about to flood him. He wanted to renounce the dark side and destroy the empire with all his force. Then suddenly he saw several pictures flying by very fast. But he didn't only see them. He felt them. He understood them and he knew what he had to do.

Juno was sitting in the cockpit of the Rogue Shadow, lost in her thoughts, waiting for Galen to come out of his cabin. Since she was in his service he only was signalizing rejection towards her. It probably was because of the last pilots he had. She heard that Vader personally killed them after they failed at their job. She guessed that he was just distancing himself from her, to prevent that they started building a relationship which ultimately would lead in her extermination. But still he was so hard sometimes. All this time he was kind of an ass towards her but she still felt closer to him, every time she flew him to another planet. She was wondering if it was mutual…at least she was hoping it. She suddenly realized what she was wrong with her all the time. She only had this feeling once in her life.

He was a cadet at the empire star fleet and she met him when she was 16. He was 3 years older than she was, but they almost instantly fell in love. They were a couple for several years but then he died on a mission when they were attacking a small group of rebels. They destroyed them but his ship was destroyed. Since then she never let anyone get closer to her and she completely focused on her career. When she was thinking about Galen, she had the same feeling, which she had whenever she was together with her old partner.

She was disrupted when Galen suddenly came in. Juno glanced at him with a questioning look on her face. He still was clothed in just his pants and the bandages which covered his upper body to his broad shoulders. She just now realized how good looking he was. He had those hard lineaments she loved so much and a really well trained body. She could see his muscles although they were mostly covered by the bandages. "My wounds have healed almost now. We have to take course to the Horuz-System. I've had a vision. They are building something like a giant base there. I know that the emperor is there and I guess that the senators are being held captive there." Juno actually didn't want to let him go there. He just barely survived an encounter with Vader and she doubted that he would survive it a second time. She didn't want to lose him. Not again someone she cared about. A lot. "Alright." She said. "But let me change those bandages first. We can't risk that your wounds become infected." Galen nodded and sat down on the pilot chair as Juno stood up. He realized that no woman ever had seen him like that. Some medical robot always took care of his previous wound. Being like this in front of Juno made him a little bit uncomfortable. He shivered when her cold hands touched his bare skin as she opened the knot that held the bandages together. She slowly removed them layer by layer, revealing his muscular chest and his strong arms. Finally the old bandages fell on the floor and he sat there with nothing on but his pants. Juno inspected his body and placed her hand on his shoulder. She let it wander down to his hard six-pack and followed the contour of it with her index finger. "What are you doing?" Galen asked with a confused look on his face. He never experienced anything like that. She barely touched him but still there was a pleasant warmth flowing through his body. "Aren't you going to change the bandages?" He couldn't handle the situation and panicked a little bit.

_What the hell is she doing?_

"I guess you never had the pleasure of making a woman happy?" she asked, smiling a little bit. Indeed he had not. Of course he never met many women in his life and so he never experienced one of the most fundamental experiences in the world. When he realized what she meant by that, he stared at Juno in shock. Did she want to do…IT…with him? He knew how the process worked. Theoretical. But he never saw videos or anything like that.

Juno slowly sank down to her knees following his muscular body with her hands. He got goosebumps. Her hands found their way to his pants. She started undoing his belt while kissing his chest. Her sticked her tongue out and licked down his abdomen towards his belly button. Galen recognized that feeling that he got sometimes. His pants got really tight and his manhood hardened and began to grow. He always ignored it but this time…damn it felt good. She finally managed to undo his belt and started to pull his pants down. Now he sat there. Only his underpants separated his manhood from her mouth. She saw that he was totally hard and laughed a little bit. "_I got him" _she thought. "What's so funny?" He asked insecure. "Nothing." Juno smiled "I'm just happy that I can share this moment with you." She kissed his member through his underpants which caused it to twitch. The young pilot pulled his underpants down and his erection jumped out. _"Wow he's so big!"_ She was astonished by the sight she had. Her hand grabbed his shaft and started moving up and down as her other hand caressed his balls. Galen was totally amazed at what she was doing to him. _"It feels so good! How can it feel this good?" _he thought. He moaned as she kissed his head and her tongue started circulating around it. His left hand stroke through her blond hair. He never could have imagined something like this. Juno opened her mouth completely as she swallowed his member as deep as she could. She gently sucked on his glans which caused him to moan again. Her head started moving up and down and he winced at the warmth of her mouth when she brushed her tongue on the head of his length again. "Oh Juno…right there…" he whispered. She stopped sucking him and stood up. She could see the disappointment on his face but she would reward him for his waiting soon. She opened the upper buttons of her black leather uniform and he could see that she wasn't wearing a bra when he looked down her cleavage. She grabbed his cock with her left hand and sat down on his lap, facing him. She leaned forward and pressed her lips onto his. He opened his mouth to catch breath and her tongue enter it. Their tongues met and he felt once again the warmth of her mouth. Her hand stroke his length and she massaged his head with her thumb. Meanwhile her right hand reached down the chair and pushed a button which caused it to lower the backrest of the chair down, so it became a flat surface. Juno was still on top of him and caressed his neck with her lips. Galen got a bit more self-conscious and opened the remaining buttons on her leather jacket. She let go of his manhood as she took of her jacket, which fell to the floor next to the bandages. Next she opened the button of her tight leather pants and took it off as well. Now she sat there on top of Galen and the remaining piece of clothing was her black slip. Galen looked up still dazzled by Junos beauty and his gaze wandered over to her breasts. She had very firm breasts, which totally turned him on. Each of his hands grabbed one. He had big hands and her breasts could barely fit in. He started to massage them very carefully, being afraid of hurting her. She seemed so fragile and petite but as she grabbed his dick again with a tight grip he quickly changed his mind. Juno moaned as he started playing with her nipples. He sucked one of her pink nipples in his mouth and gently caressed it with his tongue. She freed herself from his grip and turned around. Now she had his member in front of her face and he could clearly see her slightly wet pussy. Galen was again confused, but when Juno again started sucking his dick and stroking it with her hand, he knew what he had to do. His fingers started to fondle her womanhood and he immediately got her reaction. He heard a loud moan coming from Juno, which was impressive since she still had his cock in her mouth. As he started stroking the outside of her folds he recognized, that she was moaning louder when he was near the little pink mound at the top of her vagina. He took a deep breath and drew his mouth closer to it.

Juno could feel Galens breath on her womanhood as she suddenly had the feeling of being completely flooded by a hot wave. He found her clit and was caressing it gently with his tongue. It was amazing. Not even her old boyfriend could make her feel like this and he had tons of girls before her. "You have a talent." The pilot said as he was sending hot waves through her whole body. It just felt great. How could he do this so well even though it was his first time? "The force is leading me." He replied. "I just feel what I have to do."

Juno smirked "It feels like you have been studying this for a long time." As an answer he slowly stretched her folds and put two fingers inside of her while still licking her clit. He circulated his tongue around it and pushed his fingers deeper inside her wetness. "Oh…my god…this is so good!" She shouted. _"I won't let him do better than me!"_ So she smothered her boobs on his dick and started rubbing it while hardly sucking on his lengths head again. Galen felt a great warmth rising in his manhood and his cock started pumping. He tried to suppress it but Juno was sucking and rubbing his dick to hard. He knew he would come in a couple of seconds so he started intensively licking her clit while pushing his fingers faster and further insider her. The young man felt that she couldn't bear it anymore and she squeezed her legs together. Her entrance tightened and her juices started to flow out in a tiny stream. Juno also increased her speed and now he couldn't hold back anymore. Both of them moaned really loud in lust, as he released his hot seed inside of her mouth. His dick was pumping it all out and her warm mouth still kept sucking, as Junos wetness tightened completely and waves of pleasure filled her letting it out in one loud scream of joy. She tried to swallow his white juice but she spilled some on his cock making it sticky and gooey. She swallowed the rest and grabbed his dick which caused it to shoot a last shot right in her face. She laughed and lay down on his trained body. They both were covered completely in sweat and breathing extremely heavy, but she wasn't done with him. She licked his sticky manhood clean and cleansed it from the sperm she spilled before. Then she swiped the cum off her face with her hand and licked it as well.

"Wow that was…just wow. I didn't know that someone can feel something as amazing as this. I'm so done." Galen said. He was exhausted but he actually enjoyed it. He never felt so alive. "I'm glad you liked it. You were pretty good as well. So…shall we go to a place more comfortable?" Juno asked. She stood up and took his hand which was still really wet from her juices. He stood up as well. "Wait… we are not done?" he wondered with a confused look on his face. "Hell, no! We are just getting started." Juno replied while smirking at him.

She led him to his cabin where she pushed him in the bed, and sat once again on top of him, only that now, they were both naked and covered in sweat and other body fluids. Juno was so energetic and she wanted him to take her right now. She sat right on his dick and moved her hips back and forth, making it go hard again. Their lips touched and as if on command they opened there mouths and played with each other's tongues. "You're easily killing hundreds of soldiers with your light saber. Now I want to see how you can handle this very special saber of yours!"

Galen got really nervous again. Playing with each other's private zones was one thing, but actually doing the act was on a whole other level. He never did it before and he was kinda scared to accidently hit the wrong whole. Juno was optimistic. He handled her pretty well a couple of minutes ago and she didn't worry about him panicking. His cock was now hard as a rock and she lowered her body down on it. He moaned when she grabbed it hard, adjusting it to her entrance. Galen was completely tense and when she suddenly crushed downed on his dick, he screamed in surprise, as he entered her wetness completely. Juno moaned really load. He was filling her out to the limit. It was just amazing. All her life something was missing, but these short moments were the ones, in which she finally felt complete. She started moving up and down pressing her thighs a little bit together which led that Galens cock got completely squeezed in between her folds. He also started moving, matching her rhythm, pushing his dick in further and further. She could feel that he enjoyed it as did she.

Galen was still wasted by the intensive blowjob he received recently but now he was fully awake again. He grabbed her waist slamming her down on his rock hard cock which caused her to moan really loud. It was so tight and warm in there and he had the feeling that he got completely milked by her. It didn't bother him at all. He wanted more and more. He used the force to push his dick even further inside of her tunnels. He out of the sudden grabbed her and pulled his dick out. Then he lay her next to him on the bed and entered his member into her womanhood from behind. Now they were in a spooning position and he grabbed her boobs as well. He was as well gentle as determining. Galen was actually the virgin but he felt like he had done this his whole life. He knew exactly what to do and which buttons he had to push, to make her go completely crazy. He thrusted his length inside her and teased her clit with two of his fingers. Juno screamed in pleasure as he pushed his dick in and out. Never had she thought of it being this good. She assumed that he would just satisfy his needs but he was totally looking that she had an as good time as he did. And she had. She felt the warmth rising up her stomach as he was thrusting harder and faster as before.

Galen was in his, new discovered, element. He pleased Juno and himself equally and finally he felt that he was about to come. He went on the final spurt and increased his speed. His right hand caressed her nipple and his left hand her clit. He kissed her neck which caused her to moan again really load. Her hands reached back and grabbed his buttocks. The young man pushed his dick in as far as he could, pulled it out and slammed it back in. He screamed Junos name and Juno screamed his name, as he shot load after load right into her womb and she squirted all over the sheets. Her innards were pulsing around his cock, milking it till no drop could come out anymore. They finally fell down on the sheets, covered in sweat, exhausted of this ride. Galen pulled his member out of her and all of his juices flowed out of her. Juno turned around and wrapped her arm around his strong body. Her other hand slowly stroked his manhood pressing one or the other drip of cum out of his dick, till they finally fell asleep.

Galen awoke first from their sweat covered night. He recognized that Juno still had a firm grip around his length. He didn't want to wake her up so he just lay there, trying not to get a hard-on through her soft touch. Of course he failed. His mind was still a little dazzled by the last night so he couldn't really focus.

Juno awoke by a weird feeling of something growing in her hand. She opened her eyes and looked right in the guiltily looking face of Galen Marek, the man she loved and fucked hard the other night. He opened his mouth to say something in his defense but she just squeezed his dick softly and silenced his mouth by pushing her tongue inside his mouth, giving him a deep wet kiss. After he broke free from her tongue grip he said "Juno we really should head out to the Horuz-System! We already wasted a whole day and…" he already regretted his words. "So you think yesterday was a wasted day?" Juno stared at him grabbing his dick harder. "Wha..? Of course not! It was the best thing I've ever felt in my life, but we need to save the senators." She smirked. Indeed she wasn't angry at him. She just wanted to tease him a little bit. The pilot started to rub his manhood again which caused it to grow to its full size again. "The senators can wait a little longer now." The young woman stated. "This might be the last time we're together." She added.

Galen knew that she was right. He didn't expect to get out alive of this space station but he wanted the rebellion to succeed. He could need all of his powers and as he had discovered in the night before, his powers were rising so high when he was doing those things to the blond, insanely hot girl. "Alright then. I'll give it to you one last time and believe me you'll never forget me after this time!"

Juno smiled. She didn't expect anything less of him. So she stroke his dick faster and harder and his hand wandered down to her womanhood, gently rubbing her clit, till she was completely wet again. He sucked on of her nipples in his mouth, jokingly nibbling on it. She laughed and moaned simultaneously as to of his fingers entered her folds. She pulled back his foreskin, circling his head with two of her fingers. That was his signal. He pulled his fingers out and lifted her into the air. He stood up and carried her to the next wall. She wrapped her lags around his neck and he pushed his dick inside her tight tunnels. Her back touched the cold wall of the cabin, but she didn't feel it. All she felt was the pleasure Galen gave her through his member. His hands were placed on her butt cheeks and he kneaded them thoroughly. He thrusted his hard length inside of her folds and she moaned really loud in lust, as he slowly pushed on of his fingers inside of her anus. Juno was surprised by this action, but she didn't mind. It even turned her really on. She knew that it wouldn't take long till they both came. He thrusted harder and harder inside her tunnels, as they both ejaculated at the exact same time. He pulled his dick out of her and shot his load all over her abdomen, her breasts and her face. She licked over her lips, getting some of the cum in her mouth. He let her down on the floor where she sank on her knees and extensively started to lick his dick clean. She did this for a couple of minutes and so Galen shot another wave of his juice right in her mouth. She swallowed it all and smiled really bright at him.

When she was finished they took a shower together and got dressed. "Now I know what 'unleashing the force' really means." Galen told her. "Hahaha you're right! And 'the force' is extremely strong in you!" She replied laughing. They both shared a laugh but then got serious. They knew they had procrastinated their departure for too long and so they went to the cockpit, after Galen readjusted his light saber. Juno typed in the coordinates of the Horuz-System and so a couple of hours later the Rogue Shadow emerged out of the hyperspace. They instantly saw the big unfinished space station and Juno navigated it to a platform on top of it. She opened the hatchway and saw Galen walking towards it. Right before he jumped she grabbed his arm and pulled him in for one last kiss. "Will I see you again?" she asked with tears in her eyes. "I don't know…. I…really enjoyed our time together." After he finished the sentence he broke free from her grip and jumped down on the platform and out of her sight.

**So this was my story^^ I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. As I said, there may be some facts that aren't quite accurate and it's a little bit off-story, but I think I reached my goal by giving you guys a nice time reading it so I don't really care about accuracy :D If you have any story request just send me a PM. (On my profile you'll find the Animes and Games I know/want to write about).**


End file.
